


unable

by gracecavendish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracecavendish/pseuds/gracecavendish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bran is awoken as the sun begins to set</p>
            </blockquote>





	unable

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I've written for this fandom but my love for bran/jojen/meera is eternal so I thought I might as well go for it

They took turns keeping watch. 

The sun was edging closer to the horizon and the hot metallic taste of blood was filling his mouth when Bran felt his arm being shaken and his name being called.

He came back to them.

“The visions take their toll.” 

Jojen’s gaze was distance, as if part of him remained in the green world he’d left behind mere moments before. Bran wondered if he looked the same, it felt as though he’d left some of himself in Summer, as if something of his had been pulled away. 

“You’re learning fast my prince,” Jojen murmured softly. Bran couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Don’t lose yourself.” 

Bran frowned at that, he always had every intention of coming back. Always. Meera stood and made her way to over to Jojen’s place on the rough surface beneath them, she gazed directly into his features for a few short moments before placing herself beside him.

“We still have further to go,” she reminded him. 

“I know,” Bran insisted, it wasn’t as if he could forget. Meera sighed heavily, eyes returning to the spear before her, she never reached for it, just simply stared. Bran felt as though he should say something, reassure them he had control, he would never reach too far, stay too long, but he found he wasn’t able to.

He couldn’t make that promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
